Minichien
Minichien ( Lesser Dog en VO ) est un monstre rencontré dans la Forêt de Couveneige. Il est plus tard trouvé comme un PNJ chez Grillby. C'est un membre de la Garde Royale. Profil Apparence Sa fourrure est entièrement blanche, et sa langue rouge est tout le temps hors de sa bouche. Il porte une armure grise, sûrement en métal avec une bande plus sombre autour de la taille. Il a une épée et un bouclier avec une Delta Rune dessus. Personnalité Comme beaucoup d'autres personnages canins, Minichien devient surexcité lors d'un contact physique. Il est capable d'agrandir son cou à une taille apparemment sans limite quand il est stimulé par des caresses. Minichien aime passer ses pauses à jouer à des jeux de cartes (principalement au poker) contre lui-même chez Grillby. Cependant, à en juger par ses défaites systématiques, il n'a pas l'air très doué. Étrangement, Minichien n'est jamais mentionné par les autres gardes chiens. Le tuer ne provoque aucune réaction de la part des autres chiens chez Grillby. Et si Minichien est le dernier garde chien restant, son comportement chez Grillby ne change pas. Histoire Route Neutre Pendant qu'il attend près de son poste dans la Forêt de Couveneige, Minichien passe le plus clair de son temps à faire des chiens de neige, souvent avec des cous de tailles similaires au sien. Un monstre se tenant près du poste note qu'il a l'air surexcité par la construction de ses statues et ne les finit jamais. C'est peut-être comme ça que Minichien dépense son excitation d'être caressé par le protagoniste, car après avoir été caressé, ses statues deviendront plus complètes et plus il est caressé, plus il fera de statues autour du poste. D'un autre côté, s'il est tué, son poste ne sera accompagné que par un tas de neige informe. Route Vrai Pacifiste Dans l'épilogue jouable de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, Minichien a apparemment enfin gagné une partie de poker contre lui-même, assis dans le bar de Grillby - le seul chien n'étant pas dehors devant la librairie, à jouer avec les membres de sa famille, Chienmois. Dans les crédits de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, on peut le voir construire des chiens en sable sur la plage. En Combat Attaques * Un chien qui ressemble à Chien Pénible apparaît à droite de l'écran et court sur place pendant un moment avant de sauter vers l'ÂME du protagoniste. Si le chien ne saute pas trop loin, il peut sauter une nouvelle fois juste avant que l'attaque ne se finisse. * Une lance bleue vient depuis la droite de l'écran et va vers la gauche, suivie par une lance blanche venant depuis la gauche, s'arrêtant au milieu de l'écran puis reculant vers la gauche pendant un moment avant que l'attaque ne se finisse. * Minichien arrêtera d'attaquer après avoir été caressé six fois ("Caresse critique !"). Stratégie Il est très facile d'épargner Minichien. * Si on caresse Minichien une seule fois, on peut l'épargner. Si on continue à le caresser, sa tête va continuer à monter, jusqu'à dépasser la boîte de dialogue et même le menu. Minichien peut être caressé 54 fois avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. * Comme les autres chiens ennemis, le Bâton peut être lancé pour finir le combat instantanément. Citations * (Arf arf) Rencontre * (Mini ouaf) 'Neutre' * (Wag wag) 'Neutre' * (Thinks of food) 'Neutre' * (Arf! Arf!) #1-3 * (Bruit d'impatience) ['''Caresser #4-6]' * ''(Vrombissement de moteur) ['''Caresser #7]' * ''(Décollage d'avion) ['Caresser '#8] * (Sifflement de bouilloir) ['Caresser '#9] * (...) '['''Caresser' #10]' * ''(Aboiement lointain) '['''Caresser' #11]' * ''(...) '['''Caresser '#12]' * ''(Ouaf) '['''Caresser' #13]' * ''(Arf arf) '['''Caresser' #14+]' Texte d'ambiance * ''Il a toujours sa lévriépée et son bichonclier avec lui. Examiner * Minichien apparaît. Rencontre * Minichien cocks its head to one side. 'Neutre' * Smells like dog chow. 'Neutre' * Minichien thinks your weapon is a dog treat. 'Neutre' * Minichien is really not paying attention. 'Neutre' * A peine lever-vous la main que Minichien se met à s'agiter. ['''Caresser #1]' * ''Minichien is barking excitedly. 'Pets #1-3' * You lightly touched the Dog. It's already overexcited... '['''Caresser' #2]' * ''You pet the Dog. It raises its head up to meet your hand. '#3' * You pet the Dog. It was a good Dog. '#4' * Minichien is overstimulated. 'Pets #4-7' * You pet the Dog. Its excitement knows no bounds. '#5' * Critical pet! Dog excitement increased. '#6' * You have to jump up to pet the Dog. '#7' * You don't even pet it. It gets more excited. '#8' * Minichien shows no signs of stopping. Pets #8-13 * There is no way to stop this madness. '['''Caresser' #9]' * ''Minichien enters the realm of the clouds. '['''Caresser '#10]' * ''You call the Dog but it is too late. It cannot hear you. '['''Caresser' #11]' * ''... '['''Caresser' #12]' * ''You can reach Minichien again. '['''Caresser' #13]' * ''You pet Minichien. '['''Caresser' #14-19]' * ''Minichien is lowering. 'Pets #14-19, 27-31' * It's possible that you may have a problem. ['''Caresser #20-32]' * ''Minichien is learning to read. Pets #32-33 * Minichien is unpettable but appreciates the attempt. #33-34 * Minichien is whining because it can't see you. 'Pets #34-42' * Hello there. 'Pets #43-45' * Perhaps mankind was not meant to pet this much. '#44' * It continues. '#45-51' * Minichien is questioning your choices. Pets #46-52 * Minichien is beyond your reach. '['''Caresser' #52-53]' * ''Minichien has gone where no Dog has gone before. 'Pets #53-54' * Really... '['''Caresser' #54+]' * ''You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. 'le bâton' * Minichien met sa queue entre ses jambes. '' 'faible' Nom Le nom de Lesser Dog dérive de la constellation Canis Minor, qui est le latin pour "Petit Chien". Détails *La tête infiniment montante du Minichien est peut-être une réference au mème du Long Cat. * Le nom Minichien dérive de la constellation Canis Minor, qui est le latin pour "Petit Chien". * L'oiseau rouge chez Grillby va commenter la disparition des chiens, même si Minichien est encore vivant. * Si Minichien est le seul ennemi que le joueur a tué, Undyne commentera cela, déclarant qu'il voulait juste un peu d'affection. * La rencontre avec Minichien est aléatoire, comme avec les combats normaux. Il sera forcément tué sur une Route Génocide, même s'il est possible de traverser Couveneige dans une Route Neutre ou une Route Vrai Pacifiste sans le rencontrer. * Un des postes que le protagoniste rencontre contient des "dalmaraisins". Cette blague est une référence à une race de chiens nommée les Dalmatiens. * Minichien est mentionné par le Passeur en disant : "''Caresse, encore et encore... Le cou s'étirera alors jusqu'à la voie lactée... ne te soucie pas de ça." Catégorie:Couveneige Catégorie:Ennemis de:Lesser Dog en:Lesser Dog es:Lesser Dog ja:Lesser Dog pl:Lesser Dog pt-br:Doguinho ru:Малый Пёс uk:Малий Пес zh:小狗狗